final park one
by kyelmarsh
Summary: for the love of god dont sue me.  rated m for exsesev bloody gore in most chapter.
1. Chapter 1

final park.

final fantasy x south park...ya pleas dont sue me i dont care if you hate me but dont sue me.

...

stan.

warrior-knight

kyle.

black mage-black wizard

kenny.

thief-ninga

cartman.

red mage-red Wizard

butters.

white mage-white wizard

tweek.

monk-master.

...

the six warriors of light were out side the town of south park as thay were sumend by the king save his daghter who was stolen by crage the strongest of sordsmen.

"...your shiting me" stan said pinching the bridge of his nose as king randy explaned the sitchashin of shelly and that the six worriors of light, stan the worrior, kyel the black mage, kenny the thief, cartmen the red mage, butters the white mage, and tweek the monk must go forth and stop crage.

"look lets just go with it mabye it will sort it's self out" said kyle as he put his hand on his frinds sholder.

"ya just like the jew to just no mess with things like a pussy" said cartman crossing his arms and pissing off the black mage to no end.

"hold your toung foul beast of burden!" shouted kyel as his eyes went jackle yellow and he then releset all his energy shooting out the ultoment power of the black mage.

"ha-do-ken" and from the black mage came the black blast of death hiting the red mage head on.

"this is going to get realy anoying realy fast" said stan the woorior as he grabed the steming body of cartmen and thay heded off to find crage.

leaving the cassle the six worrior's of light head to a near by black magic store so that kyle could get a spell he dident need to get serisly pissed off to use.

after exiting the store thay had 1000 gold "hay wait how did you get all thows new spells with out useing monye" asked butters.

"good quweshchin butters for as you can see i did not buy the spells but thay are in my poseshin for you see i simply used hadoken on" exlamend kyle as thay walked over to a white magic store and butters came out with cure.

"ok now we set off to kill crage" said kenny as he was geting bored.

"ok i got a plan ok see once we find him we all charge at him full force with evry thing we have" said cartmen as thay all leand in to hear him.

"...ok we will call this plan stupid as a dedacashin to its creator capten stupid" said kyle as he got up from the cirkle and looked at cartmen showing him the idiot he was.

"ok stop fighting and lets just get the hell done with this" said stan grabing cartmen and kyle pulling them to a cave.

"how do you know this is where he is?" asked cartmen looking at the cave and then to stan.

"oh i dont know mabye the sign at the top saying craig is here" said stan pointing to the sign and walking in to the cave.

"welcome now fell the wrath of crage mother fuckers" shouted the evil sordsmen as he unshethed his sored and chardged at the light worriers of light.

"iv gat black magic a hair triger and a very short fuse BRIGE IT!" kyle shouted as his eyes once again went yellow and he cast fire on crage.

"ow you son of a bitch die" and he swung and missed black mage enterly hiting stan.

"...oh you are so fucking dead HA-DO-MOTHER FUCKING KEN!" yelled kyle killing crage on the spot sending his soll to an eturnal torchering obliveon of no return.

"...dame kyle you relly need to stop doing that" said kenny as thay were all walking out of the cave and back to the cassle randy with his daghter shelly.

[back at the castle]

"blah blah blah light blah" said the king explaning there entier jurny in grate detale befor kicking there asses out of his castle.

"well ... wtf do we do now" said cartmen.

"...ha-do-ken"

...

ya just try to read it i am not doing spell cheak tell its all done ok.


	2. Chapter 2

final park part 2.

...

so as thay left the town the fore heros of light set off to train and LV and surched for randome enconters.

"ok dude where the fuck are we going" asked stan as he kenny kyle and cartman walked in to a forest.

"no not relly were just walking around looking for around for a battle so we can gain exp" said kyle lifting up his staff.

"ok then jew [H] boy why dont you tell where to find this exp" said cartman still trying to get on kyle's bad side.

"oh come on cartman are you trying to get killed by kyle you sould know how strong he is by now you have been hit by his super mega death move more then anyone by now" said kenny as he walked above them on a branch.

"i dont give a rat's ass why the hell is the jew [A] the black mage anyway jew's [D]arnt strong enufe to be that powerfull anyway i meen come on also it's the little gay [O] pussy [K] bitch [E] jew [N]" said cartmen pushing kyle as far as he could go.

"that's it HADOKEN" yelled kyle and cartman was once again struck by the killer beem and kenny used a fenix fether that he stowl on him.

"ok can we stop that please besdes we have a battle" said stan pulling out his blade and runing up to some monsters.

"il fight to" said butters as he grabbed his stafe and ran toreds one of the monsters hitting it in the face.

"AHHH il fight to" yelled tweek as he put on his punch rings and in the blick of an eye he had got a 33 hit combo.

"my turn" said kenny pulling out his kinghs from his ass pouch and and front fliping down from his branch and sliting one of there throts.

"im next" said kyle twirling his staff in the air and casting fire killing 3 of the monsters on contacet.

"my turn my turn" said cartman then cast blizzerd ... and missed the last monter and stan came from befind and cut it in half.

"you have to work on your aim" said stan shething his blade and went off walking again.

"ass hole" wisperd cartman before kyle grabed him by the coller of his robe.

"hayy shut up about stan he is an amazing fighter and frinde if you ever say anything bad about him again and i swere to god i well banish you to the blackest pit's of tarturis fat masagolistic ass hole" said kyle as his eyes changed coller as he spoke before he tossed cartman to the ground.

"fucking fag" cartman wisperd under his breath.

"HA-DO-KEN" yelled kyle hiting cartman in the face but not killing him.

...

ok i hoped you likeed it was short and now i want to ask you somthing i want you to look at the names of the fanfic ideas names and then in a R just tell me which one you think sounded the best and i will look at the R's and pick the top 10 then narow it down to 5 then 3 to one.

...

fanfic ideas.

butters real first kiss. [south park]

butters new "kissing" compony. [south park]

butters bottom bitch [south park]

super smash fuck. [SSBB]

Ani in south park. [south park / gash bell]

mysterion is back. [south park]

cartmens twisted mind. [south park]

follow that kid. [south park]

marjorine's apples. [south park]

ginger rape. [southpark]

take me shadow king. [OHSHC]

cartmans new anal prob. [south park]

love lost long ago. [south park]

awesom-O_o. [south park]

the cat test. [south park/ the cat test]

ginger kids secong assolt. [south park]

dinner for 4. [SSBB]

the ultoment showdown. [south park]

you are such a manipulative ass hole ... yes but im not going to die. [south park]

the wrath of mo. [south park]


	3. Chapter 3

final park one chapter 3 getting some wepons and kicking some ass.

...

well after the six freinds ... or whatever gained alot of exp the we finaly LV ... 5 and now they were relizing that they needed new stuff to fight off there newest fiends.

"Ok now we have to find some new weponse mabye some armor and a few healing items for when Butters runs out of mana so I say we go to pravoka for what we need" said Stan makeing a map in the dirt as monster started to swarm around them and growl.

"Ok then Stan im all for it however if we want to get there in one piece then we should kill off all of the killer monsters" said Kyle standing up and pulling out his almost broken in half staff.

"Well then Jew why dont you just use that super killer death move that you keep useing on me" said Cartman pulling out his already broken staff.

"If you must know i can no longer use that move the grate gods of black magic have put that power on hold untell i learn to controle my anger" said Kyle looking very pissed off.

"However dont think that he cant kill you thing again he still has fire, blizzerd, and thunder so keep all jew coments to your self" said Kenny pulling out his cracked rusty knife and his broken other knife.

"I think you should stop too i use up to many cures keeping you alive so please dont make him hurt you" said Butters puting a hand on cartmans shoulder only to have it shrouged off and he pulled out his staff that actully had no cracks in it at all.

"ya and none AH of us like to clean AHH up your blood its just to much presher" said tweek who no longer had punch rings.

"Alright enufe chit chat time to kill" said stan getting out his sword that looked like it could brake at anytime.

the monsters swarmend around the team there were two ogers and a cheef oger.

"Well s**t f**k" said Kyle jumping up and casting fire in the cheef ogers right eye. as the oger cheef pulled it's hands to its face kyle put his hand on one of it's fingers and cast blizzerd makeing the oger hit it's self with an ice fist. finaly as kyle was about to hit the ground he cast thunder and struck the oger in the head it dident die but it did get away before he could do anymore.

"ok well now how are you all doing" asked kyle as he turned around and saw Stan cut off one of the normal ogers feet and slash it's chest as it fell sending it's blood spurting over both him and Kenny who was doing his signitchur im-going-to-slit-your-throut atk.

"were just fine but i still say we need new weponse" said Stan and as he fineshed talking Kenny fell to his feet from god knows how high and landed a pool of blood and still looked super hot.

the three of them looked over to the other three members to find Butters healing the red mage who was hit in the head with a club as tweek jumped up and struck the oger. Tweek hit him right between the eyes and sent him flying 1000 meters before running over to where he landed punched him back over to the first spot. before the oger landed tweek was where the inpacked would be however the oger would never hit the ground.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" shouted tweek and then punched the ground useing his strangth to open up a fisher in the earth that the oger fell in then useing the rest to grab both ends of the fisher and pull it to it's normal place.

"...Dame tweek i dident know you were so strong" said Butters now wraping up cartmans head.

"ya well it comes with the class" said Tweek his hyperness gone for now.

"ok then like i said it's off to Pravoka to get new stuff" said Stan shething his sword and they made there way to the city.

[one hour of travle later]

"ok then now all we have to do is" started Stan

"AHHHHHHH" shouted a randomw woman from a few feet away

"Find out why that girl just scremend" said Stan now running to the point of sound to find a dead girl in a blood pool and nine pirets standing near her.

"you ... you ..." studerd Stan trying to calm down.

"what about us" said the aperent leader.

"you ... you basterds" said Stan then pulling his sword out of it's holder just in time for the rest of the group to find him.

however by the time they figured out what was going on Stan was charging at the pirets who were just now relizing what was comeing at them.

the only way to describe what happend was blood bath the first two pirets try defending them selfs with there blades but Stan esoly knocked them out of there hands and cut off both there heads. the thired who just happend to be too close was then slashed in half and his upper body was grabed by Stan and tossed at the next two who could only grab it in time to be shishcabobed by Stan. after the leader sent out the next three Stan dident stop and stabed one in the chest and the other two were beheaded the only resone the leader lived was becuss as the last strike was about to make contaced Butters being the white mage his is jumped in frount of the swing with his staff in frount of him.

the staff was cut in half with ease but it did slow down the blade enufe so when it hit him it dident cut him in half and the screem that came from Butters was what Stan needed to snap out of his spiraling hatred long enufe to get a boat in exchange for th elast pirets life.

"ok then now all we need to do is get some wepons" said Kenny looking at his weponre.

so the six light holders went and got new weponse.

Stan got a rapier

Kyle got a new staff and a knife

Kenny got new knifes one black the other white

Catman got a short sword and a shield

Butters got a hammer

and Tweek got nothing becuss he found out hes stronger with out them.

...

end of chapter hope you like.


End file.
